Of Caves, Rainstorms, and Hobbits
by James8
Summary: Due to Hobbit persistance Aragorn is forced to find Legolas.


Disclaimer: Looks in mirror. Let's see. Blonde not gray. Young not old. Female not male. And definitely alive and breathing. Well I guess I'm not Tolkien. They do not belong to me. Kinda obvious isn't it.  
  
And Mirfaen next time you throw a block of inspirational cheese don't whip it so hard. I got a knot on the side of my head like an egg. LOL.   
  
Manders I'm sorry I haven't been on a lot lately. Real life is getting in the way. Hope to see you tonight.  
  
Kit good to see you again. Missed you.  
  
Jeb I am working on the first meeting between Legolas and Aragorn. I am going to try and have it up before Christmas. Good enough Legolas fic for you?  
  
Figwit O'Rivendell have I given you a headache yet?  
  
Dimgwrthien Adeline your reviews are most welcomed.  
  
Also everyone else that reviewed my latest stories. Thank you Thank you Thank you. You guys keep me writing.  
  
Anything else?   
  
No.  
  
Well here's the story. Enjoy.  
  
James  
  
Of Caves, Rainstorms, and Hobbits  
  
The heavy rain poured down incessantly in great torrents. A slight wind blew giving a cool chill to the air. It was not a night fit for neither man nor beast. One lone figure trudged through the terrible weather.  
  
"Legolas, where are you?" Aragorn called out in annoyance. He made a halfhearted attempt at wiping the water from his eyes.  
  
He seriously wanted to know how he got volunteered for this. It wasn't like he had suggested it after all. The hobbits were the ones that were concerned for the elf's safety. Legolas was nearly three thousand years old he could take care of himself. But who was out tramping though this Valar forsaken weather?  
  
The ranger of course.  
  
It had all started earlier when the clouds had first opened up releasing this miserable rain. They had found a small cave to take refuge in for the night. All except Legolas that is who refused to stay in it due to his natural dislike of caves.  
  
They had settled down for the night and Sam had prepared a meal for everyone. The hobbits had voiced their increasing concern over the elf's well being as the weather continued to rage outside. That is when everybody had looked at him. He had just been about to take a bite of dinner when several pairs of eyes had turned on him. The hobbits were undaunted by his reassurances that Legolas would be fine. So now here he was searching for him and getting soaked to the bone.   
  
Legolas was nowhere to be seen either. Aragorn had stumbled around the perimeter of the cave with no success. His tracking skills were rendered useless under the torrential downpour. He doubted Legolas would have gone far without saying something. Legolas had said he didn't sense any danger, so where was that dratted elf?  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
When he got his hands on him he was going to strangle him.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Aragorn?" The sleepy sounding voice came from behind him.  
  
Aragorn turned to find Legolas standing under a large oak tree. The elf was rubbing sleepily at his eyes as if he had just woken from revere. He also looked decidedly drier than Aragorn.   
  
Legolas cocked his head to the side looking the man up and down. "You look terrible. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"What am I - Arrgghhh!" Aragorn growled in frustration. "I have been out here looking for you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? It seems the hobbits are concerned about YOUR welfare."  
  
"My welfare." Legolas mused. "You should have told them I would be fine."  
  
Aragorn growled. "I did."  
  
Legolas shook his head as he snagged the ranger's coat pulling him under the shelter of the tree. "You should get back inside you're going to catch your death of cold out here."  
  
Aragorn grinned grabbing the elf's arm and leading him back towards the cave. "Well now that I have you, we can."  
  
"I am NOT sleeping in a cave."  
  
"Legolas how many times must I remind you, your own home is a cave?"  
  
"My home is NOT a cave."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "It's in a mountain, under stone, it's a cave."  
  
Aragorn quickened his pace as he came in sight of the soft glow emanating from the mouth of the cavern. He pushed Legolas in before him.  
  
"You found him!" The hobbits cheered.  
  
"Sit down Master Legolas, I made some stew." Sam hurried to fill a bowl for the elf.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in amusement as he quickly changed into dry clothes. These little people would never cease to amaze him. He could tell from the resigned look in Legolas' eyes that the elf was going to stay in the cave for the night. He sat down and suddenly found himself engulfed in blankets. A hot cup of tea was placed in his hands. He looked up into the smiling faces of Frodo and Pippin.  
  
"Thank you Strider." Frodo replied quietly.  
  
Ai, hobbits. 


End file.
